Metaphor
by Danibobani23
Summary: Ally has just watched The Fault in our Stars and it relates to her life a lot more than she thought it would. It not only opened her eyes for her situation but also for dating her best friend. One-shot!


**Hey everyone! So here is a little one-shot I put together. It probably sucks but I haven't posted a story in what feels like an infinity and so I thought I would mash this up. Its a one-shot based on The Fault in our Stars. I just watched this a few days ago and it killed me. It was the best movie I have ever seen and if you have not seen it I STRONGLY recommend you do. :) If you liked it please leave a review cause I miss you guys dearly or if you have seen TFIOS than tell me your favorite part or quote. (: Thanks guys and love you dearly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Austin and Ally characters or anything from TFIOS. Just the idea I promise. All quotes are from John Green who is amazingly talented! I do not own YouTube or audiobooks either (:**

_"__Its a metaphor you see, you put the thing that does the killing right between your teeth; but you don't give it the power to kill you."_

As Ally Dawson, 17 year old teenager walked out of the theatre, she couldn't figure out why it was that that quote was all that circled her brain. She had just finished watching 'The Fault in our Stars' and it was probably the best movie she had ever seen in her life.

The sad but practical way the world revolves was all captured in that beautiful movie. Ally had been stuck in the hospital for weeks doing chemotherapy for her fast growing disease; liver cancer. She had begged her mother to see it. For a while her mother declined saying it would only make herself feel worse about the disease. But it actually did the complete opposite. Ally saw a whole new outlook on life. Sure, she only had a limited time to do things, and sure there was a limit of things she could do, but there were also millions of things she could still do.

She could go to Amsterdam still and do all the things Hazel and Gus did, she could egg a horrible persons house, she could have her friends write her eulogy and plan a funeral that she could be there for. She could do all of those things. Ally just got caught in the negativity. She thought about all the things she couldn't do like go swimming cause it made her too weak, or go to the mall with her friends because all that walking got to her sooner than she would have liked. She felt like she was constantly slowing her friends down and she was sure they would ditch her any day now. But they don't. They cancel their plans and sit with her at home and have an all day movie day, they stay up for hours at the hospital when she gets real sick until they can see her. They are always so nice and Ally knows there is destined to be something bad.

Ally is at the hospital once again and as she walks through the waiting room to get to her room she sees her friends sitting cornered by the vending machine. Dez is viewing something on his video camera, Trish has fallen asleep on Dez's shoulder, and Austin has his earphones in and is watching something. Dez and Austin catch her eye and then everything slows down and it feels like Ally is traveling through a lag, like its slow motion. She feels her knees beginning to give out beneath her, her lungs begin to allow a lot less air then what their supposed to and she gets an intense pain in places all over her body, her lungs, her brain, her legs, her abdomen. All she can think about is what Hazel said to Gus. _"Gus I'm a grenade. One day I'm gonna explode and I'm gonna obliterate everything in my wake and... I dunno I feel like its my responsibility to minimize the casualties." _Ally couldn't do this to her friends.

The nurses swarm around her as she begins to fade into unconsciousness. She can hear Dez and Austin waking Trish up frantically and her vision begins to blur. All around her, the faces become stretched and swerved and she feels like she is drunk. But she knows she isn't. She is dying. Is this what it feels like to die? Ally doesn't want to die. She wants to do so many things still.

"Ally! Ally can you hear me?" The voice sounds familiar but Ally can't make out who it is. Her head is pounding and she can hear her heartbeat in her ears. Its beating frantically.

"Als! Als its me. Its Austin. Hey, listen to my voice okay? Stay with me! You gotta stay with me alright? Don't let yourself go. Don't do that to us! Don't do that to me."

Everything happens all at once now. Ally feels the strength rush back to her legs and air swarms her lungs as she feels like she can finally breath again. The aches don't hurt as much now but the headache is still fierce. She begins gasping for air and her vision clears. Trish and Dez are crying and Austin is pacing back and forth whispering "Thank you."

Later that day, Ally wakes up from her nap feeling a lot better. The doctor walks into her room.

"Hey Allyson. How're you feeling?"

"Crappy. But better."

"Wonderful! Now tell me, what happened out there in the waiting room?"

"I dunno. I mean it all happened so quickly. I was just walking and then I-"

"No no no no no no no no! Not that! The miraculous recovery!"

"What do you mean miraculous recovery?"

"You we're dying. We almost lost you and then after a few words from your blonde friend, you we're good as new."

"I-I was dying?" Ally didn't think she truly was dying. She thought she was overreacting.

"Yes. Harshly and quickly might I add. I think it was all the walking you did today. It most likely shocked your body. Thats why we limit you on things like this."

"Well thats stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"Limiting me from basic everyday things like going to the movies or getting the mail is more unhealthy for me in my opinion."

"How so?"

"Sitting at home all day wacked out on drugs isn't my idea of a good life. Sure I'm living longer but in my opinion, I would much rather die quicker due to doing fun things than to sit at home like a vegetable and rot until I die."

"I see."

"So... From now on, I'll take your stupid medicine but as for my life, I'm living it the way I want to."

"Okay. If thats what you want. But I strongly recommend you rethink this decision."

"I strongly recommend you shut the hell up Dr. Glasby."

With that, the doctor left the room and Ally felt pretty proud of herself. What would her mother say if she heard her right now? Ally sat in the bed for a while. Thinking about the past few hours. How was she gonna be able to explain to her friends that she almost died? Its only a matter of time before her heart stops beating, but what will they do when it does? Surely they won't be able to cope with it. Dez may not be the brightest person but he still understands a lot. When Ally dies it would kill him. And Trish, she is only so tough, eventually she will break. And Austin... The boy who she loved more than words could explain. It would crush him. The little secretive flirting that they did and the romance that they put on hold when Ally got cancer. They we're in love with each other.

A knock at the door breaks Ally from her thoughts. Her three best friends stand at the door with things from the gift shop cradled in their arms.

"We came bearing gifts." Dez says softly. Ally allows herself to smile at her dorky friend. God she would miss his sense of humor.

"I brought some ice cream cause the food here sucks. No wonder your so skinny!" Trish exclaims. Her smile grows slightly bigger. She would miss her best friend.

"I bought you a coloring book. I thought we could color outside the lines. We don't get to do that much anymore." Austin says casually. Her smile grows even more. Ally could use some normalcy in her life right now.

"Come in here you goobers!" Ally exclaims with extended arms. They all set down their gifts and run to Ally to meet her embrace. This hug is different though. Its too gentle; as if they could break her if they held her too strongly. "You guys are wimps." Ally says playfully causing them to all laugh and hold her tighter. _"Much better"_ Ally thinks to herself.

After a couple of hours of coloring, eating junk food and watching reality TV, Trish and Dez bade farewells to get home to their own families while Austin stays.

"Austin, you really should get back to your parents. Its getting late."

"Are you trying to get rid of me Miss Dawson?" Austin says mocking fake hurt.

"Are you kidding?" Austin smiles and nudges her shoulder.

"I would go home but your much cooler than my parents. Besides, I don't get to see you very much anymore. Your in this place constantly."

"Its not like I want to be." Ally mumbles.

"I know that Als. I'm just trying to give you reasons as to why I stay."

"You can stay extra long tomorrow, just go see your parents for me?"

"Give me 3 good reasons as to why I should leave."

"Okay. One, I probably look like crap right now. Two, you spend more time in this hospital than you do in your own house. And three, I want you to say hi to your parents for me."

"Those reasons suck."

"How so?" Ally says in amusement.

"Well for one, you look beautiful right now. No, scratch that, you look absolutely stunningly flawless right now." Ally blushes and giggles to herself. "Two, I would spend more time at home if you we're there. And three, you can call my parents and say hi to them yourself you lazy bum!" They both burst out laughing at this. Ally has to wipe away tears and wills herself to stop laughing. When she looks up Austin's face is very close to hers. Was it that close before? It suddenly becomes extremely tense. Ally begins to feel uncomfortable and Austin gets fidgety too. They both look away. Ally clears her throat.

"So you really think I look pretty right now?" Ally finds herself asking.

"I really do." Ally looks back at him and they look at each other just a second longer before Austin leans in and connects their lips in a long, sweet kiss that Ally finds herself melting into. When they pull away Ally looks away.

"I'm sorry." Austin quickly says.

"No, it was my fault."

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I shouldn't have kissed back."

"Why is it like this?" Austin blurts out.

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't we just kiss each other? We both obviously want to! I shouldn't apologize for kissing you. I don't regret it."

"Austin-"

"No! Seriously. This is stupid! Why Ally? Why?"

"Because! I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't understand! It hurts me more to not be with you. When you die I'm just gonna keep playing scenarios over and over again in my head of things I should have done to be with you. I want to be the most heartbroken one at the funeral because I had the most to lose Ally!"

"I don't want you to be heartbroken! I don't wanna do that to you."

"I'm gonna be heartbroken either way. Losing you will suck! I love you Ally! Keeping your distance will not make me feel any less love for you! If not it will increase my affection." By now Ally was sobbing. Austin just pulled her close. "You just watched The Fault in our Stars right?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hazel and Augustus are so in love that they don't care that one of them will die. They know its gonna happen and they know its gonna suck but they know that in the end, they both loved each other so much that it would be worth it. You get to choose who you hurt in this world and I'm fine with me being your choice. I would kill to be your choice Ally!" Austin stares at Ally. She looks ahead at the wall.

"How did you know all of that?"

"Cause I read the book. I heard you were gonna go see the movie so I thought it must be pretty good. When you walked into the waiting room right before you collapsed, I wasn't on YouTube or listening to music. I was on audiobooks listening to it. It was one of the smartest things I've ever done cause look at me now." Ally pauses a moment before turning and finally meeting his eyes.

"You are my choice Austin." Austin smiles and they both share a kiss. That movie definitely opened Ally's eyes.

_"__There are infinite numbers between 0 and 1. Theres .1 and .12 and .112. Of course there is a bigger set of infinite numbers between 0 and 2, or 0 and a million. Some infinities are bigger than other infinities. A writer we used to like taught us that. There are days, many of them, when I resent the size of my unbounded set. I want more numbers than I'm likely to get and God, I want more numbers for Augustus Waters than what he got. But, Gus, my love, I cannot tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity. I wouldn't trade it for the world. You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful."_


End file.
